


Till This Moment, I Never Knew

by wowtheseNeRdS



Series: Till This Moment [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Cinderella (2015), Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: #hey guys, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Anyways, F/M, How original, I know, I've had so much fun with this!!, Multi, its a PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowtheseNeRdS/pseuds/wowtheseNeRdS
Summary: "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."Lady Tremaine is desperate to get her four daughters- Ella, Belle, Anastasia, and Drizella- married, and the richer the gentleman, the better. When Mr. Kit Langley, the unsuspecting owner of Netherfield Park, moves into the neighborhood with his good friend, Mr. Adam Beaumont, the plot only thickens.--forgive the awful summary- it's a Pride and Prejudice au, with Adelle and Kitella as endgame!





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

Of course, the unfortunate gentleman's opinion on the aforementioned truth is rarely taken into consideration by the nearby families, especially those with single daughters.

One such family, the Tremaines, were gathered in the morning room of Longbourne. Ella, the eldest, sat with Belle, doing her sewing as Belle read "The Tempest". Anastasia attempted to sketch, and Drizella sat at the piano. Drizella was playing, but definitely not making music.

Lady Tremaine broke off the (admittedly awful) piano playing to say "Girls, Netherfield Park has been let at last!"

Nobody but Ella showed any interest in her announcement, and Ella's curiosity was more born of politeness than anything else. She brushed a honey blonde curl away from her face before looking to Lady Tremaine.

"By whom, madam?"

Lady Tremaine ignored Ella, as per usual. She swept over to Anastasia and Drizella, her skirts swinging with every step.

"It is being purchased by a Mr. Langley, who is young, single, and-" she paused- "possesses four or five thousand pounds a year!"

Anastasia dropped her pencil and sketchbook dramatically to the ground, and Drizella jolted away from the piano. Both of them began to squeal and question their mother on every detail, from gossip of the wealthy Mr. Langley to everything they could recall about Netherfield Park. Anastasia actually began to primp her red curls, as if Mr. Langley was about to walk in on them. Belle rolled her eyes at their antics, hidden safely behind her book. She tapped Ella's shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you happen to know anything about this poor gentleman besides his income and marital status?" Belle whispered. Ella shrugged, her eyes fixed on her sewing. "

I don't know much about the gentleman himself, but he comes from London with a close friend and the friend's younger sister. From what I've heard, they seem to be good people, though."

"Ella, _everybody_ seems like good people to you. But- how did you find all of that out?" Belle smiled mischievously. "Been listening in on the servant's gossip, have we?"

Ella blushed. "No, it wasn't the servants. I met a gentleman on my way to Meryton yesterday, an acquaintance of the new owner of Netherfield." She refused to meet Belle's eyes, flushing a little darker. Belle leaned closer to her, expecting more to the story than what Ella had said. Ella was horrible at both lying and concealing the truth.

"Belle! Ella!" Lady Tremaine interrupted. Ella flinched a bit. "Go and fetch your father, he must visit Netherfield Park to become acquainted with Mr. Langley at once if Drizella or Anastasia are to have any hope at all!"

Belle shut her book and stood, happy for any excuse to leave her overbearing stepfamily. "Of course, we _live_ to serve," she said drily. Lady Tremaine's eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything demeaning, Ella practically dragged Belle out of the morning room. Belle often forgot how strong Ella was from all of her hard work when she was younger. They walked up to the bookroom, which was Belle's favorite room in the house, far away from the bustle of the family, and, obviously, full of books.

"What brings my girls to the bookroom today? In need of an escape?" Maurice asked after they entered.

"We bring urgent news from the other ladies, Maurice." Ella was the only one in the household to call him that. When Ella had first come to Maurice and Belle's home, none of them really knew how to address each other. Ella had already suffered through the death of both of her parents, and none of her blood family was still alive. So while she wouldn't call Maurice 'Papa' or Lady Tremaine 'Mother,' she did call Belle her sister.

"What is this urgent news? Has France invaded? Has the home been taken from us? Are we out of tea?" Maurice asked.

"Far worse," Belle answered. "An unsuspecting gentleman has made the mistake of taking residence at Netherfield Park."

Maurice raised his eyebrow, not understanding. Ella quickly began to explain.

"The gentleman in question has the terrible misfortune of being both wealthy and single, causing him to become the target of every young lady in the country."

"So you see, he is in terrible need of allies. Additionally, Lady Tremaine seeks a strategic advantage over the other young debutantes," Belle finished.

"I assume I am intended to visit to create that 'alliance?'" Maurice questioned. Belle and Ella nodded. "Very well. I pity the poor fool, but such is the way of the world. A young man is under imminent attack for something he easily could have prevented by getting married." He gestured towards the door, obviously dismissing them.

Ella left first, waiting for Belle in the hall. Belle paused in front of her father's desk.

"You're really going to go see him?" She questioned. Her father smiled at her affectionately.

"As much as I shall groan about it, I cannot in good conscience leave this young man to the mercy of the meddlesome mothers and daughters of Meryton- you and Ella excluded, of course."

Belle smiled back, reassured. She kissed her father's forehead as she passed, then joined Ella in the hall.

"Will you join me on a walk?" Belle asked nonchalantly, hoping to interrogate Ella further about the gentleman she had mentioned earlier in passing. Normally, Belle gave Ella her privacy, but Ella had blushed enough mentioning that encounter for Belle to be suspicious. Ella agreed to the walk, pausing both of them to get their shawls. They left their bonnets behind enough already for them to be practically useless- the two of them had freckles crossing their faces, even in October.

They walked around their gardens in silence for a bit, until Ella broke the quiet.

"Alright, what's this about?"

Belle kept a straight face as they walked towards a late bloom of roses.

"I _would_ like to hear more about the gentleman you met, and apparently didn't tell me about."

As expected, Ella flushed immediately.

"He's- I don't know. He offered to walk me to town, and we just talked, and he was charming." Ella said, her eyes focused far away. Belle looked at her for a moment, then bumped their shoulders together good-naturedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (plot enters from stage left)  
> Mr. Langley, the unsuspecting owner of Netherfield Park, came to the next town assembly, accompanied by a young man and a young woman. Lady Tremaine immediately gathered together her family, intending to strike before any others could attempt.

Mr. Langley, the unsuspecting owner of Netherfield Park, came to the next town assembly, accompanied by a young man and a young woman. When they entered, in the middle of a dance, Lady Tremaine immediately began to drag her daughters and stepdaughters over to greet him before any other family could. Maurice was pulled away from his friends, and the girls from their dance partners. 

They approached Mr. Langley and his friends, Anastasia and Drizella giggling and tittering all the way.

"Mr. Langley, may I introduce my family?" Maurice asked. "My wife, Lady Tremaine, and my four daughters: Miss Ella Tremaine, Miss Belle, Miss Anastasia, and Miss Drizella. Girls, this is Mr. Christopher Langley, Mr. Adam Beaumont, and Miss Aurora Beaumont."

Each of the ladies curtsied when acknowledged, and the gentlemen bowed. Mr. Langley smiled at them, but his gaze seemed caught on Ella, who looked shocked.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and a delight to see you again, Miss Ella. May I accompany you through the next dance?"

Ella nodded with a smile, her eyes sparkling mischievously. 

"You may, Mr. Kit."

Mr. Langley laughed, and accompanied Ella out to the dance floor immediately. Lady Tremaine looked like she had been slapped, and Belle considered it a personal victory that she didn't laugh out loud at her expression.

Mr. Langley danced with Ella not once but twice, and Belle was as happy for them as Lady Tremaine was distraught. While it was a prize for any of her daughters to have caught Mr. Langley's attention, she had obviously hoping it would be Anastasia or Drizella who snared him.

When Ella finally broke away from the dance floor, she sought out Belle, who stood at the side of the room- the assembly was short on gentlemen, and many girls had to take turns sitting out.

"Have you been dancing, Belle?" Ella questioned. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes were sparkling and bright. From what Belle had seen, the gentlemen around the room had definitely noticed.

"I have danced, but not nearly as much as you," Belle said casually. Ella smiled- actually, Belle wasn't sure if she had stopped smiling- and glanced over to where Mr. Langley stood with his friend Mr. Beaumont.

"Belle, do you recall the gentleman I met near town, the acquaintance of Mr. Langley's?"

"Of course, not many men fluster you to the point of blushing  _every time_  I mention him," Belle said with a nod. In her experience, the only ones who could fluster Ella like that were the yet-unnamed young man and Mr. Langley.

"Well, you see, Mr. Kit- the one I told you about- is also Mr. Langley?" Ella said, her voice tipping up at the end of the sentence. Belle squinted at her a bit, reaching up to brush a stubborn strand of hair out of her hazel eyes.

"You don't sound very certain about that," she said, as neutrally as she could.

"I- I am certain, I think he wanted to meet people without the whole fortune-estate-bachelor bit," Ella said. Belle glanced over to Mr. Langley, then back to Ella.

"So  _that's_  why you called him Mr. Kit- I was curious about that."

Mr. Langley and Mr. Beaufort walked closer, and they couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.

"But Adam, why won't you dance tonight? You loved the balls in London, but I've only seen you dance with Miss Aurora!" Mr. Langley said. Mr. Beaumont- Adam- scoffed. 

"Kit, you've been dancing with the  _only_ pretty girl at this ball, besides my sister."

"Miss Ella- I- She's not a pretty girl!"

Ella stiffened, and Belle narrowed her eyes.

"Well, she is a  _pretty girl_ , but there's so much more to her!" Mr. Langley continued, sounding increasingly flustered. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair. Belle could practically sense Ella fighting off a blush. 

"And she's not the only pretty girl here! Her sister, Miss Belle, for one-"

Mr. Beaumont cut him off.

"She may be 'pretty' to you, but she's barely tolerable to me."

At that, both Mr. Beaumont and Mr. Langley walked out of earshot, still deep in conversation. Belle felt a bit offended at Mr. Beaumont's comment, but laughed at the absurdity of the situation anyways. 

"Belle, I'm sure he didn't mean that the way it sounded," Ella started, but Belle cut her off.

"No, it's fine. If I was more than 'tolerable,' I might actually have to talk to him. Besides," Belle said, "Your Mr. Langley seems  entirely infatuated with you, and this is only the second time you've met!"

Ella smiled, but didn't respond. Miss Aurora Beaumont made her way over to the two of them, her pale blonde curls making her stand out from the crowd.

"Good evening Miss Ella, Miss Belle. Are you enjoying the assembly?" She asked, sounding a bit out of breath. She was much more flushed than either of them, though that might have been due to her pale complexion.

"I am, even with the sad lack of dance partners," Belle said with a sardonic smile.

"Oh, I don't doubt that either of you have been without partners for long," Miss Aurora said brightly. Ella shook her head, and Belle laughed breathlessly.

"Your opinions of us are too high, Miss Aurora," Ella said.

"Oh, as if you haven't danced  _twice_  with Mr. Langley, and with many others as well," Belle cut in. Aurora grinned at both of them, vibrant and carefree.

"Really? And what of you, Miss Belle? Have the gentlemen been tripping over themselves for your attention?"

"Not quite," Belle said, "but I have been dancing a bit."

Before any of them could say anything else, Mr. Beaufort and Mr. Langley approached the three of them.

"Aurora, we need to be heading away soon," Mr. Beaufort said aloofly. Aurora looked from her brother to Kit with a mischievous grin.

"Of course Adam, Kit. I was just becoming better acquainted with Miss Ella and Miss Belle- they're quite lovely,  _don't you think?"_  She said rather pointedly. 

"Oh, I agree," said Mr. Langley. All of them saw that he only had eyes for Ella, who did her best to keep her composure. Belle didn't know if her was being obvious on purpose or if this was his attempt at subtlety. Either way, it seemed to annoy Mr. Beaufort. He seemed on the edge of making a cutting comment, but Miss Aurora cut in quickly.

"Well, it's been a lovely evening, and I hope we meet again soon! Good night!" 

Belle, Ella, and Aurora gave the requisite curtsies as the gentlemen bowed, and watched them turn to go. Lady Tremaine also saw them leaving, and seemed desperate to throw Anastasia and Drizella at them one last time. They were brushed off; politely brushed off, but dismissed all the same. 

Lady Tremaine was very put out on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2!!!!!  
> So, even though it's really stuffy, ~propriety~ dictates that everybody must be called Mr. or Miss So-and-So. Fear not, it won't be this weird forever. 
> 
> did u know  
> Kitty Bennet eventually married a clergyman near Pemberley, while Mary ended up with a clerk who worked for her Uncle Philips, and this was all according to J-Austen?   
> please comment because i find it hilarious that she headcanoned her own characters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Ella receive an invitation, and things begin to Line Up for our regularly scheduled plot.

A few days later, a letter arrived at Longbourne, addressed to Ella and Belle. Ella opened it, but Belle tugged it from her and scanned it.  

"Miss Aurora has invited us to stay at Netherfield Park for the week," Belle said, a bit surprised. Ella took the letter away from her, pacing across their bedroom as she read it.  

"Shall we go and ask permission to see her?" Ella asked, already moving towards the door. Belle followed quickly, turning towards the master bedroom, where Lady Tremaine was most likely just waking up. Ella glanced back at her, facing towards the other hallway, the one pointed towards the bookroom.

"Wait, where are you going? Papa doesn't need to be bothered with this," Belle questioned.  

"If we ask Madame, we won't be allowed to go- at least not without Anastasia and Drizella," Ella replied. Belle paused, then nodded and followed Ella, darting after her. 

Maurice was happy to let them spend time with Aurora, and even promised to cover for them with Lady Tremaine. By the next morning, they had each packed a small trunk and packed them into the back of the carriage. Belle even remembered to grab their nearly useless bonnets before they left. Whether they would actually wear the bonnets was another question. 

\--

By the time their small carriage pulled into the drive at Netherfield Park, Belle knew her hair was a windblown mess. Their footmen helped both of them out and carried their trunks- no matter Ella's protests. 

Miss Aurora greeted them in the parlor with an immediate hug and a bright grin.

"It's so nice to see the two of you again!" She declared, beaming up at Ella and Belle. Both of them smiled back warmly- Aurora's happiness was contagious. She led them to their rooms, chatting lightly about the weather- apparently it was much less rainy in the country than it was in London. 

"It's strange actually, the difference in weather between here, London, and Kent. My aunt lives in Kent, and I visit her very often- I practically grew up there," Aurora said.

"Oh, I grew up in Buckinghamshire, and I agree, the differences are subtle but make it very different no matter where you go," Ella said. 

"I've actually lived in Herefordshire my entire life, but I've always wanted to travel," Belle added. Aurora smiled brightly.

"Oh, Adam was the same way! As soon as he was able, he took a Grand Tour of Europe, and he even lived in Paris for a time," Aurora said.

"Really? Ella and I both speak fluent French," Belle replied, to keep the conversation going. She really couldn't care less about Mr. Beaumont speaking French. 

\--

Eventually, Aurora, Ella, and Belle were joined by Mr. Beaumont and Mr. Langley, who quickly insisted that they called him 'Kit.' The afternoon found their little group gathered in a parlor. Belle picked up a book laying on a side table- 'Othello'- as Ella chatted with Mr. Kit, and Aurora looked at Belle with delight. 

"Miss Belle, do you enjoy Shakespeare? I absolutely adore 'A Midsummer's Night Dream,' and Adam enjoys 'Macbeth," she said. 

"Well, I appreciate all of his work, but my personal favorite is actually 'Romeo and Juliet,'" Belle replied easily. 

Mr. Beaumont scoffed. 

"Oh, why is that not a surprise?" 

Both Belle and Aurora turned to look at him, and Ella paused in her conversation with Kit, looking at Belle fleetingly. 

"Excuse me?" Belle asked incredulously. Aurora glanced between her brother and Belle, stiffening. 

"Well there's just all that  _pining_ , and the entire play is based on misunderstandings that easily could have been solved if anybody acted rationally," Mr. Beaumont explained easily. Belle rose from her seat, and Ella immediately went to her side.  

"The concept of circumstances beyond what one can control is really what pulls them apart- after all, the Montagues and Capulets had been fighting for years before the start of the play," she bit out. "Besides, miscommunication drives  _every_ Shakespeare play." 

Mr. Beaumont stepped closer to Belle, eyes lit up with interest.  

"So, the star-crossed lovers don't deserve any of the blame then?" He asked. 

"I never said that, but if you agree that they're 'star-crossed,' you must agree that there must be circumstances beyond what either Juliet or Romeo could do anything about," Belle quickly countered.

"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings," Ella quoted. Belle turned towards her very slowly, but Ella quickly raised her hands and defended herself. "'Julius Caesar' is my favorite of Shakespeare's works, and the quote fit in too well for me to ignore." 

Before either Belle or Mr. Beaumont could continue their discussion (argument?), Aurora jumped in with a determined smile on her face. 

"And which play is your favorite, Mr. Kit?" 

Kit grinned, happy to help move the conversation along. 

"I'm actually very fond of 'As You Like It,' Miss Aurora. Though, I have to ask, why Caesar, Miss Ella?" 

With the conversation swiftly moving on, Aurora shot her brother a surprisingly cold look, which seemed to take Adam by surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! Super sorry for the late update!!!! Life has been crazy (and it sucks that we don't talk that much) but it's here!! I'm hoping to start updating more regularly, tho. Remember this, my padawans: the easiest way to make an author update faster is a comment. Honestly. 
> 
> If you want to yell at me on tumblr, @ashaloodles is the place to be (two pints of sam adams but im working on three) SEE YOU SOON


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Belle and Ella's visit coming to an end, things begin to intensify.

     On the last day of their stay, Ella found herself awake before dawn. It was a habit, after waking up so early for so long. At home, she probably would have gone to the kitchens to help Jacqueline, the cook, with breakfast. Here, she got dressed and ready, then slipped out of the guest room.

     After some time aimlessly wandering the halls of Netherfield, Ella found herself staring at a series of paintings along a corridor- both landscapes and portraits.

     "I hate myself in paintings, don't you?" Kit said from behind her, startling Ella. She spun around to see him grinning at her. Ella smiled back warmly, then glanced to the portrait he was referring to. It was a true likeness, as paintings go. But, in real life, no paint could be the same color of his blue eyes, and the stern set of his painted face could never compare to his brilliant smile.

     "I've never had a professional portrait done of me, so I wouldn't know," Ella replied. Kit look at her incredulously.

     "Really? Well, they should."

     Ella could feel herself beginning to blush, but stared at the painting as she laced her fingers together. After a contemplative moment, Kit turned to her.

     "Would you like to explore the grounds with me, Miss Ella?"

     A smile curled up the corners of Ella's mouth.

     "I would love to, Mr. Kit."

     Kit's answering smile was blinding. The two of them spent the entire morning outside, talking and laughing. Ella learned that Kit's favorite color was green, that before he laughed the corners of his eyes crinkled up, and he was absolutely unlike anybody Ella had ever met. She never wanted to leave him, even though she knew she would have to that afternoon.

\--

     When Belle woke up to see Ella's bed empty, she wasn't too worried- Ella had a habit of taking early morning walks. Still, Belle sought out one of the servants before breakfast to ask where Ella may be.

     "I believe Miss Tremaine was accompanied by Mr. Langley on a tour of the grounds this morning, miss. The gardens are very lovely today," the servant said.

     Belle thanked them and smiled. Ella and Mr. Kit on a walk, alone? If Belle knew anything about her sister, then this was lovely indeed.

     Belle's good mood dissipated when she saw that Mr. Beaumont would be joining her and Aurora in the morning room. Since their rather disastrous conversation earlier that week, they hadn't spent much time together- Belle suspected avoidance on both sides.

     "Good morning, Miss Aurora. Mr. Beaumont." Belle greeted them, then turned to a side table to peruse a small stack of books.

     "Hello, Miss Belle! Where is Miss Ella this morning?" Aurora questioned, cocking her head.

     "My sister is on a walk with Mr. Kit at the moment-I'm afraid that the two of you are stuck with my company this morning."

     Aurora laughed at Belle's wry expression. Mr. Beaumont turned away.

     They spent most of the morning quietly, reading books or painting or writing letters. At some point, Belle glanced up to the small mantel clock to see that it had stopped.

     She reached over to wind it, but the second hand dangled uselessly. Belle huffed under her breath and easily reached for the side, feeling for a latch to expose the gears inside. She reached in, then paused and looked up. Both Aurora and Mr. Beaumont were watching her movements with interest.

     “Can I help you?” Belle asked slowly.

     “No, we’re fine,” Aurora said casually. Belle raised an eyebrow.

     “That clock has been broken for ages-I’m not sure if you can fix it,” Mr. Beaumont said in a supremely bored tone, betrayed by the way he leaned in to watch. Belle paused a moment longer, then methodically reached in and adjusted the delicate gears.

     After a moment, Belle rewound the clock. Immediately, it sprang to life, ticking as if it had never been broken.

     “Where did you learn to do that?” Aurora asked with fascination, picking up the clock and inspecting it. Mr. Beaumont looked over her shoulder, tapping it's face as if he expected it to stop ticking any moment.

     “I spend a lot of time with my father, and he taught me,” Belle replied.

     “I think that’s absolutely amazing, and a much more useful skill than drawing or playing the pianoforte,” Aurora said. She passed the clock to her brother, who set it back onto the mantle.

     “Whilst tinkering may be a useful hobby, I think you hold the arts in too low of an esteem,” Mr. Beaumont said.

     “Are you an artist then, Mr. Beaumont?” Belle questioned.

     “Hardly.” Mr. Beaumont replied. “What my brother means to say is that he appreciates the arts, but he himself isn’t an artist,” Aurora corrected him. Mr. Beaumont appeared to only resist rolling his eyes because she was his sister. Belle nearly scoffed.

     “I agree that the arts are to be admired, but I see much more value in practical skills,” Belle said, smoothing out the edge of her skirt.

     “Not surprising, all things considered,” Mr. Beaumont said.

     “ _All things considered?_ I beg your pardon?”

     “Can’t we enjoy both?” Aurora suggested. Both Belle and Mr. Beaumont ignored her.

     “I merely meant that in a household such as yours, the arts aren’t as appreciated as they ought to be.”

     Belle stood up, glaring fiercely. Behind her, Aurora sat down on a chair, glancing wistfully at the door.

     “As compared to yours, where any skill of value is apparently dismissed?”

     Before Mr. Beaumont could reply, the doors to the morning room swung open as if Aurora had willed them open. They revealed a laughing Ella, and Mr. Kit grinning at her. Ella straightened up slowly at the tense scene in front of them: Belle glowering silently at a stiff Mr. Beaumont, and Aurora sitting on the settee, looking for an escape.

     “Belle, would you come with me?” Ella asked slowly, stepping away from Mr. Kit and towards Belle. “We need to be ready to go before Madame and the girls get here to pick us up.”

     Aurora leapt up.

     “Oh, can I help at all?”

     The three of them exited the morning room after their quick curtsys.

     “Belle, Aurora, what happened in there?” Belle felt her ears turn red, but stared forward resolutely. Aurora came to her rescue.

     “Miss Belle and Adam were simply discussing the merits of different skill sets,” she said diplomatically. Belle shot her a grateful look, which Aurora accepted with a quirky grin.

\--

     Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella rolled up in the family carriage early that afternoon. Ever the gentleman, Kit invited them inside for a moment. Drizella and Anastasia swept in with a fit of giggles, fuchsia, and radiant yellow.

     “Mr. Langley, your home looks absolutely lovely. Don’t you think so, my girls?” Lady Tremaine drawled.

     Anastasia tittered, and Drizella discretely elbowed her in the side.

     “It is very nice, with such expensive furnishings!” Drizella gushed. Anastasia quickly interrupted.

     “Oh, it’s the best house in the county, I believe. Are you going to hold any...parties here?”

     Kit exchanged a quick look with Mr. Beaumont, then back to the girls, a polite- if forced- smile on his face.

     “I hadn’t thought of that, actually,” he said.

     “Well, you must hold a ball! I find that it is the best way to meet new neighbors, especially compared to hosting guests-don’t you think so, girls?” Lady Tremaine said. Anastasia and Drizella nodded furiously. Ella and Belle winced. Across the room, Mr. Beaumont narrowed his eyes, and Kit smiled stiffly. Ella decided to cut in before bridges were permanently burned.

     “Do we need to be going soon? I believe we are needed at home,” Ella said. Lady Tremaine’s demure smile seemed to melt into a sneer, before she quickly fixed her smile back in place.

     “Yes, of course.” Lady Tremaine stood up, snapping up her dark skirts. “Come along, girls.”

\--

     As Belle and Ella walked into the drive, they stopped to say farewell to their hosts.

     “Thank you so much for having us, I’ve enjoyed every minute,” Ella said. She swept a curtsy to Aurora and Mr. Beaumont, then another to Kit. They smiled at each other for a moment, before he helped her into the carriage. She leaned in to hear him say something, and then laughed.

     Belle grinned at Aurora, and curtseyed to the three of them. She turned to step into the carriage, but to her surprise, Mr. Beaumont helped her in, taking her hand and nearly lifting her in. Belle stared at him in shock, meeting his icy blue eyes. Neither of them moved for a heartbeat, and Belle opened her mouth to say something-anything. Mr. Beaumont turned and strode back into Netherfield Hall without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR!!!! i'm already like halfway done with the next chapter,,, but the best way to get me to update is those lovely comments, kids. (i said id have this up monday, did i not?) WE'RE ENTERING THE FUN STUFF I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The militia enters, and the plot moves further

The next day, Maurice received a letter at breakfast. After reading it, he set it aside and reached for the jam. 

"Dear, you'd better prepare for a guest," he said off-handedly. Lady Tremaine didn't even glance up. 

"Oh? Who are we hosting?" She asked disinterestedly. 

"Cousin Phillip, who is to inherit the estate once I am dead." 

Drizella's fork fell onto her plate with a clatter. She and Anastasia seemed shell-shocked. 

"But we've never even met him! How can he just be visiting out of nowhere?" Anastasia cried. 

"Phillip has visited, but the three of you were staying in London at the time," Belle said. Drizella squawked in indignation. 

"And this is who is to inherit? A distant cousin who's only met half of the family?" 

"Actually, I'm glad to be seeing Phillip again. It's been so long since his visit," Ella said casually. She and Phillip had become very close immediately when he had visited, and Belle knew they kept up a regular exchange of letters. Anastasia and Drizella continued to put up a fuss, until they recalled a choice bit of gossip to be captivated by. 

"Mother, you'll never guess what! It's the most hugeous news!" Drizella declared. Lady Tremaine smiled at her indulgently, indicating for her to go on. 

"The regiment is coming to Meryton!!" Anastasia squealed, and Lady Tremaine put an elegant, dramatic hand over her heart. 

"Officers? What a lovely diversion," Lady Tremaine said smoothly. Maurice looked at Belle with a twinkle in his eye, but they both looked away before they started laughing at their family's antics. 

\-- 

The regiment marched into town with a flood of red coats. It was all that Anastasia and Drizella were capable of talking, or even thinking about, unless their mother reminded them about Mr. Langley and his estate, in which case they declared themselves violently in love with him. Eventually, though, their attention would always revolve back to the regiment. They would walk or ride to town as often as they could under the guise of visiting their friends, the Davies triplets. 

It was during one of these visits that Drizella and Anastasia met Mr. Gaston. Belle and Ella had never met him, but the man quickly became both Anastasia and Drizella's new fascination. 

"Elise says that he favors her the most, but that simply isn't true- our very souls met," Drizella declared to Belle one day. 

"Precisely, my soul and Mr. Gaston's. Your soul was over at the sweet shoppe." Anastasia said rudely. Drizella stuck out her tongue childishly, but left the room to find somebody else to fawn over Mr. Gaston to. 

On one occasion, Belle and Ella accompanied the girls to Meryton, seeking supplies for Mr. Kit's ball, which he had announced a few days previously. Lady Tremaine had been very satisfied when he came to deliver their invitation personally, though Belle knew it was more for Ella's sake than that of Drizella and Anastasia's. 

They were in the Davies's ribbon shop, to select a few different colors to adorn their bonnets and dresses. The second they stepped inside, Anastasia and Drizella disappeared to see their friends, leaving Ella and Belle to juggle with their boxes and packages. 

"Ladies, may I take those for you? They look heavy," a smarmy voice said behind them. A tall man in uniform stood behind them, an alluring smile on his face. Belle took a step back cautiously. 

"No, I think we have this handled," Ella said crisply. "Thank you for your generous offer, Mr..?" 

"Gaston! Lewis Gaston, at you service!"   
Belle and Ella exchanged a glance. This was the Mr. Gaston who had enraptured their sisters. Handsome, to be sure, but there was something about his smile that Belle didn't like. 

"Mr. Gaston? You wouldn't happen to be acquainted with Miss Anastasia and Miss Drizella Tremaine, would you?" Belle questioned. Mr. Gaston's smile widened. 

"Tremaine? I'm not certain- I do meet many people, after all. None as lovely as yourselves though, my ladies." Gaston bowed with a wink. "Could I be granted the pleasure of your names?" 

Neither Ella nor Belle volunteered their names. Belle glanced around for Drizella's bright blue bonnet or Anastasia's ringlets so they could leave the store. When she had all but given up hope and decided to come up with an excuse to leave, she heard obnoxious giggling approaching them. From Ella's breath of relief, Belle knew she had heard it as well. 

"Mr. Gaston! It is so lovely to see you here!" One of the triplets- Eloise?- tittered. 

"We're preparing for Mr. Langley's ball! Will you be there?" Another one simpered. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Gaston promised. Anastasia and Drizella nearly threw themselves towards him, eyelashes a-flutter. It took all of Belle's self-restraint not to burst out laughing at their ridiculous antics. 

"Oh. Have you met our sisters, Miss Ella and Miss Belle?" Drizella said a moment later, almost as an afterthought. 

"We've just become acquainted," Ella said politely. 

"Girls, we really do need to be going, though," Belle cut in. Anastasia pouted and Drizella protested, until Gaston spoke up. 

"Would I be permitted to walk you four lovely ladies home?" 

Anastasia gasped and sighed, and Drizella proclaimed him to be the most chivalrous of gentlemen. As they made their way down the street, Ella stopped them in the middle of the road.   
"Belle, it's Mr. Kit and Mr. Beaumont!" She whispered. Belle looked across the way to see Mr. Kit and Mr. Beaumont approaching. Mr. Kit smiled cheerfully, and Mr. Beaumont seemed as withdrawn as always. 

"Miss Ella! Miss Belle! It's lovely to see you!" Mr. Kit called out. Ella smiled helplessly at him. At the sound of his voice, Anastasia and Drizella froze, no doubt remembering their mother's not-so-subtle directions regarding him. 

"Mr. Langley!" Drizella cried, rushing over and sweeping a deep curtsey. Anastassia, not to be outdone, began to giggle girlishly and flutter her eyelashes. 

"We've been making preparations for your ball! We are so anxious to know you better," she said flirtatiously. 

"But you must be sure to invite Mr. Gaston! He is a credit to gentlemen everywhere!" Drizella said. When he heard this, Mr. Beaumont's gaze snapped up, a look more intense than anything Belle had seen from him. His blue eyes hardened, and Belle glanced over to Gaston. He seemed torn between looking terrified and smug, though he seemed to settle on arrogant defiance. 

"Beaumont," he greeted casually. Instead of answering, Mr. Beaumont's eyes flashed. 

"Kit, I'm going back to Netherfield. Miss Belle, Miss Ella. A pleasure to see you, as always." Mr. Beaumont offered a nod to both of them, ignoring Drizella and Anastasia, and left. Mr. Kit looked after him in confusion. 

"I'm terribly sorry, but I think that we must be going," he said. He bowed, looking over Gaston suspiciously. After a slow moment, he turned to follow his friend. 

"What just happened?" Drizella asked, peering after Mr. Beaumont and Mr. Kit as they left. Gaston shrugged. 

"I happen to have been very closely acquainted with Beaumont in the past. Of course, being the proud, arrogant, and rather unpleasant fellow that he is, I wasn't planning on ever seeing him again," Gaston said. Anastasia looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Whatever could he have done to you?" She asked. Gaston took on the air of one telling a tragedy.   
"You see, my dear, we grew up together, though you'd never guess it by the way we turned out. When his father- a wonderful, generous man- passed away, he even left me a significant inheritance and an assured job. But, Beaumont denied me my fortune and profession and turned me out in cold blood. Despite his beloved father's wishes, I was left to find my path in life elsewhere." 

As Gaston finished his story, Belle knit her eyebrows together. She didn't particularly like Gaston, but for Mr. Beaumont to do such a thing was inexcusable. Belle had never thought that Mr. Beaumont's pride could go as far as to actually harm somebody. 

"How dreadful!! Why would Mr. Beaumont be so cruel to one of his friends?" Drizella questioned. Gaston glanced about at his captive audience. 

"Why, jealousy, of course. I was vastly preferred by Beaumont's father, and even by his sister to a degree." 

Drizella and Anastasia fawned over Gaston and his tragic tale all the way home. Belle drew Ella aside on their walk. 

"What do you think of all this?" She asked. Ella took a moment to collect her thoughts before responding. 

"It is a sad tale from Mr. Gaston, but I don't believe Mr. Beaumont capable of such thoughtless cruelty. There must be more information to the story, don't you think?" Ella said. Belle nodded her assent, and Ella continued. "I believe we should refrain from judging either of them for the time being, Belle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wow i can't even excuse that wait. Thanks to all if you're still reading, I promise that I haven't given up. As a treat!!! Check out "Ardently." It's a companion piece to this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> did u know
> 
> that fanfic writers
> 
> would kill for feedback??
> 
> Thanks for reading this far- I can't wait for the rest!!


End file.
